A Song for You
by adagio11
Summary: He was 33 years old and a total screw up. Apparently Tony’s karma didn’t agree with his wishes. Sequel to Rain. I suggest you read that part first.


**A Song for You**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** He was 33 years old and a total screw up. Apparently Tony's karma didn't agree with his wishes. Sequel to Rain. I suggest you read that part first.

**Pairing: **Kate and Tony. Slight angst

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Not the song either, belongs to Donny Hathaway.

**A/N: **Well, I hope you'll enjoy. I've been thinking about a sequel for a good while. Here it is!

* * *

_I've been so many places in my life and time  
I've sung a lot of songs I've made some bad rhyme  
I've acted out my love in stages  
With ten thousand people watching  
But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you  
_

Tony watched as Kate left his apartment. Why had he been so incredibly stupid? What the hell had he been thinking?! He was 33 years old and a complete screw up. Suddenly it felt like Kate was right about what she said about his behavior. Obnoxious pig was something Kate often said to him. Kate. The reason to why he was now reflecting over all of his previous actions. When he'd called her earlier todays it'd felt like the most obvious thing to do. And he'd actually told her. That he loved her. Because he did. But he'd showed it in a very strange way. By teasing, insulting and even blackmailing her with that wet t-shirt photo. And he knew why. He wanted her attention. He didn't want her eyes to fall on some lawyer or doctor. He knew that others knew. Abby had simply said: "You're totally in love with her" To his own surprise, Tony had only nodded.

I know your image of me is what I hope to be  
I've treated you unkindly but darlin' can't you see  
There's no one more important to me  
Darlin' can't you please see through me  
Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you

Now, when Kate had left, slamming the door shut behind her, it all came back. Kate's comments. And even if she'd sometimes openly threatened to shoot him, she'd stayed put. Kept being his friend. Not many women would. But she had. When he'd had the plague, she risked her life for him. Staying for than 24 hours in that isolation ward. And he hadn't even said thank you. Damn it, why had he acted so insensitive, so ungrateful? She was the only person that meant something. It shounded cheesy but it was the truth. When it came around, Kate was the most important person in his life.

You taught me precious secrets of the truth witholding nothing  
You came out in front and I was hiding  
But now I'm so much better and if my words don't come together  
Listen to the melody cause my love is in there hiding

He checked the digital clock on his DVD. She'd been gone for more than fifteen minutes. Would she come back? Once again he cursed his stupidity. The line I love you´ wasn't the line he used so often. As hte matter of fact, he hadn't believed in it. Until Kate of course. It was life her belief in love had infected him. He smiled. Kate had taught him a lot of things. Mostly about people and behaviors. Once, she'd sincerely asked why he was afraid of long-term relationships – of commitment. He'd fired some smart-ass comment back. Not surprising that she'd reacted the way she did. Tony bit his lip. Sooner or later, they would have to talk. About this. But he had no idea what to say. I love you´ apparently wasn't enough. Even if it was true.

I love you in a place where there's no space or time  
I love you for in my life you are a friend of mine  
And when my life is over  
Remember when we were together  
We were alone and I was singing this song for you

Slowly rising from the couch, Tony began pacing his living room. He realy was a screw up. What Kate had said about karma seemed to be true. When you screwed up like he'd always done, this is how you ended up. Being guilty for ruining the only close, real friendship he had. Kate was his best friend and had been so since she was hired. And now she was also the woman he loved. He wanted to have something else for a change. Long-term. A real relationship. With fighting about who's turn it was to drive, what TV-show to watch. Things that he could remember and laugh at. For the rest of his life. But apparently his karma didn't agree with his wishes. Tony was still pacing back and forth, mentally slapping himself as he heard a soft knock on his door. Walking over to the door he looked through the peephole. Kate was back.

You taught me precious secrets of the truth witholding nothing  
You came out in front and I was hiding  
But now I'm so much better and if my words don't come together  
Listen to the melody cause my love is in there hiding

I love you in a place where there's no space or time  
I love you for in my life you are a friend of mine  
And when my life is over  
Remember when we were together  
We were alone and I was singing this song for you  
We were alone and I was singing this song for you

* * *

**A/N: Done! This fic was slightly inspired by a DiNozzo quote. Taken from season four when he's talking to Jeanne. "If you always do what you've always done, you'll always get what you've always got" Very good quote. I have a sequel to this, on my hard drive. Should I post it? You wanna know what Kate has to say?**

**//Ida**


End file.
